


Somebody Else

by lostinstereoliz



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bullet Club - Freeform, Golden Lovers (wrestling), M/M, Wrestling, Young Bucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinstereoliz/pseuds/lostinstereoliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny Omega just joined the Bullet Club and has experiment trying out a new boyfriend... A certain "Phenomenal one" While Kenny believes he has moved on from Kota Ibushi, things do not go as plan when AJ forgets he currently has a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

“Welcome to The Bullet Club, Kenny Omega.” 

I raised my hand to too sweet Karl Anderson. He laughed and pushed a beer in my hand. I smirked, taking off the sunglasses. “Took some convincing!” 

I’ve lived in Japan for six years. Why was I going to be associated with The Bullet Club? Well, I thought about it. I thought even to join Team New Japan; won’t that make more sense anyway? I realized though where the money was… And a cutie I decided to hook up with one night. 

I put my arms around AJ Styles and leaned on his shoulder. He chuckled, kissing my forehead. “So happy you listened to me.” AJ whispered. I close my eyes and smirked, “you dork.”

Ah, yes. AJ Styles is the guy I was talking about. He was the one telling me to join the Bullet Club. I laughed and told him how I had been living here for years. 

_“You’re from fucking Canada, Kenny.” He yells to me. I laughed. “You speak japense fluelty and have a place here. Fucking, how?”_

_He took another sip from his beer. I shrugged. “I had a chance to work for WWE, too.”_

_“Kenny fucking Omega,” he laughs, “a lucky dude, my friend. Join the Bullet Club, babe.”_

_“I couldn’t.”_

_He came closer to me. He leans in to kiss me, but before whispers, “Maybe I’ll change your mind.”_

_After a while, it was true. He did change my mind. He made the call to Karl Anderson._

“He may have took our suggestion as well!” Nick yelled out. I laughed at both of the Young Bucks. Nick had a point. I had been friends with them for years. To be in the Bullet Club with them was a blessing. I loved traveling to America and always being in a match with them. To be doing this more and more often with them will be amazing.

“Gosh, AJ,” Matt sighs, “gotta make it about yourself.” I laughed even harder with them while Aj rolled his eyes.

“Drinks?” Anderson screamed. I shrugged, just in to grabbing some food and something. I try not to drink since I’m not interested. Peer pressure happens once in a while.

“We’ll just grab our stuff in the locker room.” AJ saying, meaning the both of us. While I was shocked he said that, I followed him to the locker room. He pulled my hand towards the empty locker room. “You did wonderful out there, Kenny.” He leaned up and kissed. 

I placed my hands behind his neck, kissing him more. I let go of my lips from his. He smiled. I chuckled a bit. “Thank you.” He brushed my hair behind my ear. “The funniest thing is how much shorter you are than me.” 

“Oh shut up,” I pecked his lips to shut him up before he rant. I couldn’t stand his ranting. It will grow… hopefully. 

He let go as I got my stuff together. I took off my gear and got into something comfortable. “The new gear looks hot on you.” He said as I was folding the jacket into my gear bag. 

I laughed. “Yeah, it was inspired by Street Fighter.” He shook his head. “What, got something against the game?” 

“Yeah they ruined it after like the first or second one. How can you--” 

“You’re an asshole.” I whispered. I took a deep breath. “You probably weren’t taught right.”

AJ smirked to me. “Teach me, then.” 

“You’re stubborn when it comes to _any_ video game, AJ” Kenny says. “I’ve watched you play.” 

He huffed. He grabbed his bags. “I’ll meet you out there. Let me keep the boys safe.” He placed his hand under my chain to raise my head up. I smirked He leaned in and kissed me. He walked away, and I heard the door close.

I heard the door swing open and look to see Kota Ibushi. I stood back for a second as he came towards me. I still had the biggest smile for him. Of course, I would… _right?_

“Hey,” he whispered. He pulled me in and kissed the top of my head. I pushed him back a bit and smirked. “How’s he treating you already?” 

“It’s been fine, Kota.” I said. “It’s been fine.” _I guess...?_

He went to grab his clothes and got ready to go into the shower. “Truly?” i nodded. “Alright, I just still care about you.” 

“Its fine.” He kissed my forehead again, but as he went in, I hugged him. “To be honest.... I like it that you do."

He smirked. “I’m mad you won’t join Team New Japan.” I laughed so hard, grabbing my bags. “Going out tonight?” 

“Yeah, boys want to get drink.” 

He smiled to me. “I’ll see you later, then. Don’t get too drunk.” 

“Oh, you know me.” He chuckles. “See you later, thanks for still letting me stay.” 

“Kenny, its not a problem.” I duck down. “AJ doesn’t live here. I do and so do you.” 

As I was leaving, he hit my ass. “Hey,” I shouted. He giggled. “You asshole, I told you to stop!”

He laughed louder. “I can’t help myself sometimes.” _Eh, I won't stop him._

I got out. AJ was still standing out there. I smile to him. “You waited?” He nodded. He held his hand out. I looked up before doing it. 

AJ smiled. “What?” I took his hand. “Nervous?” 

_You were. You still are. I can’t tell what you are hiding, AJ. Its normal… right?_

“No, not at all.” He kissed my cheek as I was still confused. 

Though I shouldn’t be, I can’t be. AJ has been cautious and I have no idea why. Maybe because everyone knew about me and Kota. So, AJ and I, it won’t be shocking to anyone. Is AJ scared of coming out saying he likes someone like me? Hell yeah. He can tell me without physically saying it.

“Kenny! AJ!” It was one of the bucks. AJ let go quickly. _Are you fucking kidding me? They won’t judge, baby. Trust me…_

I turned to see Nick. “We’re heading this way.” I walked with them, but once we got with the Bullets? I felt myself lagging behind. 

“Omega,” Matt came to my side. “You okay?” I nodded. 

“Stop looking so sad then.” AJ laughed out. I nodded with a fake smile. _Sure thing, new boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, wow I'm pretty new to this. Thought I would get myself back into fanfiction with recently getting into Kota/Kenny. Let me know what you think and if I'm doing well. Thanks. 
> 
> Both title name and chapter title are from The 1975 songs.


End file.
